Me encantaría que fueras Corn
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Sin embargo, gracias Tsuruga-san De nada Mogami-san Pero me encantaría que fueras Corn…


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Dedicado para Diosa Luna.

 **Me encantaría que fueras Corn**

Después de haber llorado a todo pulmón sobre su pecho, Kyoko apenas se daba cuenta que aquella persona no era Corn, sino Tsuruga Ren.

Sentados ya en una banca, Kyoko se lo reprochó.

-Debió decirme que no era Corn-

-Lo siento, no pude decirlo-

-No se burle de mí-

-Jamás lo haría-

-Sin embargo, gracias Tsuruga-san-

-De nada Mogami-san-

-Pero me encantaría que fueras Corn…-susurró.

-¿Qué?-

-No dije nada-

-Te escuché-

-Ignóreme-

-¿Dijiste que te encantaría que fuera Corn? ¿Es cierto?-

-Es que… usted siempre me ha ayudado, sé que puedo confiar en usted así como en Corn, así que solo pensé que sería magnífico que usted en realidad fuera Corn-

-¿Magnífico? ¿En serio te gustaría?-

-Solo ignóreme y olvídelo-

-¿Entonces, qué harías si te dijera que en verdad sí soy Corn?-

-No le creería-

-¿Aún si te dijera que extraño volar para ti y que me encantaría volver a nuestro reino de las hamburguesas?-

-Eso…-

-Eso no lo sabe Tsuruga Ren, solo lo sabe Corn-

-Entonces usted…-

-Yo soy Corn-

-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?-

-Mogami-san, yo tengo un pasado que no te he contado-

-¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?-

-En parte. ¿Me escucharás hasta el final?-

-Por supuesto-

Ren le contó su historia, sin mencionar su verdadero nombre, pero incluyendo a Rick-

-Corn, eso solo fue un accidente-

-Pero Rick solo quería ayudarme y por mi culpa murió-

-Corn, te diré esto solo una vez y quiero que me escuches bien, ¿entendiste?-

-Sí…-

-La muerte de Rick fue solo un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa, no eres un asesino y nunca lo serás, deja de culparte, no creo que Rick quisiera eso, él desearía que fueras feliz, es siempre lo que él ha deseado-

-Kyoko-chan…-Ren no pudo evitar llorar ante sus palabras, esas simples palabras que liberaron su alma.

Ahora fue Kyoko quién lo consoló.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó una vez que se hubo calmado.

-Kuon Hizuri-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hijo de Kuu otou-san?-

-Ése mismo-

Ren solo pudo mirar sorprendido a Kyoko por su cambio tan repentino de actitud ante la noticia.

-¡¿No sabes cuánto te extrañan?! ¡¿No sabes todo por lo que han pasado estos años durante tu ausencia?! ¡Mañana mismo los llamas para disculparte!-

Kyoko al principio solo gritaba pero después le terminó dando manotazos en su espalda como regaño.

-¡Auch! Está bien Kyoko-chan, ya entendí, no me golpees-

Pero Kyoko hizo caso omiso y siguió golpeándolo.

En uno de los intentos de Ren por detenerla, la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando sus rostros frente a frente.

Fue ahí cuando Kyoko recordó algo importante.

Tsuruga Ren era Corn. Corn la besó en Guam. Tsuruga Ren la besó en Guam.

Ren se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza por la expresión que puso.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de ello.

Sin soltarla, decidió intervenir.

-¿Recordaste nuestro beso en Guam? ¿Lo repetimos?-

Kyoko sí estaba pensando en ése detalle que había pasado por alto y sí quería repetir.

Pero no se lo diría.

Se alejó y le dio la espalda.

-Ahora que sabes que soy Corn deberías haberte dado cuenta que fui yo quién te besó en Guam-

-Lo sé-respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿No quieres saber por qué?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero-

-Kyoko…-

-No digas nada-

-Kyoko…-

Él la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

-Mírame-

-No-

-Tenemos que hablar de ello en algún momento-

-Pero yo no quiero-

-No seas terca-

-¡No lo soy! ¡Simplemente no quiero tener esperanzas!-

-¿Esperanzas?-

-¡Sí! No quiero pensar que yo te gusto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sé que no es así y duele…-

-¿Te duele pensar que no me gustes? Entonces deseas que me gustes-

Kyoko miró al suelo avergonzada.

-¿Kyoko cómo puedes pensar eso? Hasta inventé toda esa historia para que me besaras ¿y aun así lo dudas? ¿Por qué otra razón te besaría?-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kyoko lo miró esperanzada.

-Corn, ¿quieres decir que tú…?-

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas? Te lo he dicho siendo Corn y siendo Cain Heel. Me gustas, Kyoko-

-Corn…-Kyoko comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Ren la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Kyoko, ya sea como Corn, como Kuon, como Ren o como los 3 a la vez-

-Gracias Corn, eso significa mucho para mí-

Se separaron apenas lo justo para perderse en la mirada del otro y repetir aquél beso robado en Guam.


End file.
